


The Photo-shoot（拍摄）

by tdt_st



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fun, Getting Together, Holiday Sweaters, Light Angst, M/M, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Photo Shoots, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdt_st/pseuds/tdt_st
Summary: “所以你到底找了哪个倒霉鬼装我的男朋友？” Bucky叹了口气，他瞥了眼更衣室，他的拯救者正被塞在里面。Bucky只希望他穿的是一件和他一样愚蠢的毛衣，毕竟他可不想独自承受这一切。“到时候你就知道了。”Maria笑着紧紧抱住了他的胳膊。---------演员AU。





	The Photo-shoot（拍摄）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Photo-shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243663) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink). 



    “Maria，你得帮我。”Bucky对着电话那头的经纪人恳求道，“帮我推掉它。”

    “冷静点，Bucky。”Maria安慰道。说实话她烦透了这些，但是她是个称职的经纪人，要是被Bucky知道她这么想的话，她肯定会被咒死的。

    “我保证我能搞定的。但是这件事你推不掉的，这次拍摄已经做了大量的宣传。”

    “但是Maria...”Bucky几乎哀嚎着说，“我不行，我真的不行。”

    “听着，这事我来解决，你只要负责相信我，知道吗？”Maria只能祈祷上帝，她真的不会欺骗他，她真的能搞定这件事。

    “我当然相信你。”Bucky强调，又叹了口气。

    “那好。把自己收拾好，到时候见。”Maria不容置疑地说。越早让Bucky挂电话，她就能越早地实现这个奇迹。

    Bucky闷闷不乐地说：“好吧Maria，待会见。”

    “四点。”Maria确认道。四小时的时间足够用来制造一个奇迹了，不是吗？

    “四点。”Bucky重复了一遍，才挂了电话。

    Maria把手机扔到了桌上，叹了口气，她揉了揉自己的脸，又喝了一大口咖啡。随后把桌上的文件都挪到一遍，抓起了话筒，在快速拨号盘上拨了1。

    “这里是复仇者公司。”电话对面如此说道。

    “喂，Cassy。我是Shield公司的Maria。能帮我接通下Natasha吗？”

    “没问题，Maria。”Cassy乐意地答道。“哔——”地一声后，电话接通了。

    “红色警报。”Maria夸张地哀嚎着，对着电话那端她的朋友。

    “什么情况？”Natasha问，语气里带着些被逗乐的笑意。

    “你知道Bucky今天下午要给《同志时报》摄影是吧？”Maria开始说。

    “我知道啊。”Natasha答道，“和Brock拍的圣诞特摄。怎么了吗？”

    “Bucky刚发现Brock出轨了。”Maria叹气道。

    “狗屎！”Natasha低声吼道，“我就知道他不是什么好鸟。”

    “是啊。”Maria表示赞同，“所以我现在需要在四个小时内找到Brock的替代者，否则下午就拍不成了，因为Bucky实在不想和Brock一起拍，可是这个活动又对Bucky的曝光率来说真的太重要了。”

    “对，那肯定的。”Natasha赞同道，“那，Tony怎么样？”

    “他还在马里布**和他的……管他是谁……”Maria气冲冲地说。

    **注：马里布（Malibu）是加利福尼亚州的一个城市，位于洛杉矶西部，以沙滩和阳光而闻名。

    Natasha想了一会儿：“那Sam呢？”

    “Sam在片场把手摔断了。”Maria呻吟道。

    “好吧，Clint也不行，他现在在布达佩斯**。”Natasha拿指甲敲着桌子，“只能是Steve了。”

    **注：布达佩斯Budapest，匈牙利首都。

    “Steve？”Maria叫到，“你是说Steve Rogers？”

    “对。”Natasha笑着说，“为什么不是呢？”

    “你没忘了这是个 **同志** 杂志吧？”Maria大喊着。

    “没错，Steve不会介意的。”Natasha笑着说，“他跟我说了有一会儿了，他想出柜。”

    “你不是在骗我吧？”Maria问道。

    “我从不骗人。”Natasha如是说。Maria必须得承认，Natasha从来不在性取向问题上开任何玩笑。

    “你真的认为他会同意吗？”Maria几乎要相信这就是个圣诞奇迹了，虽然现在还只是11月份。

    “当然。”Natasha回答，“你把地址发我，我保证他会去的。”

    “太感谢你了，宝贝。我欠你一次。”Maria如释重负地说，“我现在就把地址发给你。”

    相互道别之后，Maria挂了电话就抓起键盘把地址发了过去。

    她简直不敢相信，她不仅找到了一个混蛋Brock的替代者，而且还是那个好莱坞大众情人Steve Rogers。Bucky知道了会疯掉的，高兴得疯掉。杂志社也一样。想想，他们不费吹灰之力就得到了Steve出柜的独家报道！

    现在她只需要打电话给Brock，告诉他，最好别在拍摄时露面，否则公司最强的保镖Thor等着他呢。

   

    –––––

   

    Bucky紧张得要吐了。他在摄影棚外徘徊，抽烟，就是不敢进去。万一Brock在里面呢？万一因为Brock不在，摄影被取消了呢？他当然相信Maria，但要在四个小时内在好莱坞找到一个单身同性恋，真的比登天还难。于是他给她打了电话。

    “你搞定了吧？”电话接通的瞬间，他便问了出口。

    “搞定了。我五点钟到那里，放心，Brock不会来的。进去吧。”Maria安抚着他。

    “你怎么知道我在外面的？”Bucky笑了。

    “哦，实在是对不起，”Maria鄙夷道，“你忘了我们怎么相遇的吗？”

    Bucky大笑起来：“好吧，我进去了。”

   

    –––––

   

     “话说……”Maria到的时候，Bucky已经在换衣服了，她告诉杂志社的人说，“与原计划稍有出入， Brock不来了。”

    “Hill女士，这不行！”编辑朝她吼叫，“我们要拍的是一对情侣的圣诞特摄。我们需要一对情侣！”

    Maria朝他翻了个白眼：“我当然知道。”她朝他吼了回去：“你都没让我把话说完。我保证，有人来代替他进行拍摄，而且那个人绝对比他更合适。”

    编辑给了她一个怒气冲冲的眼神。Brock Rumlow是个大红人，要替代他那得是多声名在外。正当他考虑着取消整个拍摄的时候，门开了，一个男人走了进来。门外明亮的灯光和室内的昏暗交织在一起，使他一时无法看清，但当门被咔哒一声关上之后，他几乎当场晕厥。这不可能。

    “对不起，我迟到了。”Steve对着房间里的人点头，“太堵了。”

    “你好啊，Steve。”Maria笑着蹦跳起来迎接他，“Bucky还在换衣服，不过我相信他肯定很感激你，这么短的时间还来帮他解围。”

    Steve笑着拥抱了她：“我的荣幸，Maria。实际上他也帮了我忙，这个声明我拖了很久了。”

    “你不是真的吧？”编辑尖叫起来，好不容易才平静下来，“Steve Rogers是同志？”

    Steve微微脸红了，是如此可爱。“真的。”他带着点羞怯说。

    “卧槽！”编辑惊叫道，晃动着全身试图让自己冷静下来。这简直就是独家中的独家，而他居然不费吹灰之力就得到了它。“好吧，那么，先化妆。”他指着一侧的门。Steve点点头朝它走去。

   

    –––––

   

     “我感觉自己穿得像个白痴。”Bucky气呼呼地扯着那件他们坚持要让他穿上去的圣诞毛衣。

    “你看上去挺可爱的。”Maria笑他，伸手将他额前的一缕卷发捋了上去。很少有人见过Bucky齐肩直发以外的样子，Maria很高兴杂志社希望保持他自然的发型。

    “所以你到底找了哪个倒霉鬼装我的男朋友？” Bucky叹了口气，他瞥了眼更衣室，他的拯救者正被塞在里面。Bucky只希望他穿的是一件和他一样愚蠢的毛衣，毕竟他可不想独自承受这一切。

    “到时候你就知道了。”Maria笑着紧紧抱住了他的胳膊。

    好歹他们让他穿了自己的牛仔裤，还给了他一双蓝白条纹的毛绒袜。他喜欢那双袜子，地板太冷了，他可不想光着脚。

    正在这时，门开了，Steve走了出来。Bucky的眼睛简直掉了出来——当然不是真的掉出来。Steve Rogers不是同性恋，至少在Bucky的认知中不可能。但他现在就在那里，朝着他们走来。他穿着一条完美合身的黑色牛仔裤，一件丑不堪言的圣诞毛衣，还有一双红白条纹的毛绒袜。他的金发堪称完美，美丽的蓝眸中闪着些调皮的光。当他看到Bucky的时候，笑容瞬间绽放开来，Bucky感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。

    “嘿！”他笑着在Bucky面前站定。

    Bucky目瞪口呆地看着他，直到Maria杵了下他的胳膊。“呃，嗨。”他勉强镇定下来。冷静，Barnes，他对自己说。真他妈的冷静。问题在于，自从他们合作超英电影以来，他就一直疯狂地想着Steve Rogers。他当然不知道Steve是个同。他怎么能不知道他是个同呢？

    “呃，抱歉。”他结结巴巴地说，“我、呃、不知道你是同性恋。”

    Steve的脸上又泛起了红晕：“是啊，我猜这可能会是个大新闻吧。”他紧张地来回摩擦着后颈。

    “绝对是。”Bucky喊道，“你真的要假装我的男友出柜吗？”

    Steve的脸更红了：“那个……”他笨拙得可爱到Bucky简直想抱他，“如果……我是说……你不介意的话……？”

    Bucky爆发出一阵大笑，几乎Steve吓了一跳：“见鬼，Stevie。我当然不介意。”他走到Steve身旁，胳膊搂住Steve的肩膀，“在我身边的人是你的话，就没有人会注意到我穿了这么傻帽的一件毛衣了。”他咧嘴笑了下。

    “我还挺喜欢它的。”Steve笑着看向Bucky胸前的雪人。

    “不许说，混蛋。”Bucky假装生气，但脸上的笑意让他完全绷不住了。

    Steve面带揶揄地扯着Bucky的毛衣：“这很可爱，蠢蛋。”

    Bucky吃惊地张大了嘴：“你刚刚居然说我 **可爱** ！”他假装愤慨地推一把Steve的胸，随即笑了起来，Steve的脸一下子变得通红，瞬间挪开了对着Bucky的眼神，看向他们即将在其中进行拍摄的摄影布景。

    整个布景规模宏大。居于一侧的圣诞树上装点着上百个白色小灯和大量的装饰品。正奇怪着树顶的装饰为什么不见了，Steve就发现一个助理的手中拿着颗星星。而在另一侧，一个真正的壁炉正燃着火焰，还有一条毛绒绒的地毯铺在它的前面。

    “我们开始？”Bucky问着，看向Steve。

    “好。”Steve笑着望向他的眼睛，“当然。”他们随即走向布景。

    “首先，我们希望拍摄你们两人装饰圣诞树的场景。”编辑告知他们。“Steve，你坐这里。”他指着树下说，Steve缩着身子坐了下去，注意到那里有一盒子的小玩具。“Bucky，你站那儿。”他指挥Bucky站到了Steve身旁。“好，Steve你把那盒玩具放到大腿上，拿一个出来。”Steve照做了。“现在把它递给Bucky。”Steve侧仰着头看向Bucky，把那闪闪发光的蓝色小玩意儿举向他。“Bucky，抓着玩具，Steve也别松开。”Bucky伸出手，手指绕着那个玩具，指尖与Steve相触时，他感受到了Steve的温暖。“完美。”编辑微笑着退后。

    摄影师上来接着指导他们。Steve被要求看着Bucky，而Bucky则看着圣诞树，像是要为手中的玩具找个安放的地点一样，但同时又依旧要留意着Steve。“好吧，现在给我来点情侣的感觉。”摄影师指示道，Steve立马皱起了眉。“不，这绝对不行。”摄影师说。

    “不好意思。”Steve咕哝着，他扯了扯嘴角，却没有笑意。

    Bucky同样感觉很不自在，但他突然有了一个主意：“话说，”Steve抬头看他——他们的手指都还握着那个玩具——他低声对Steve说，“如果你吃了圣诞装饰品，你会怎么样？”没等Steve想明白，他便自问自答了起来：“得装饰品炎症（Tinselitis）**。”

    **注：Tinsel有装饰品的意思，[-itis的词缀](https://www.etymonline.com/word/-itis)在医学上表示炎症。

    Bucky知道这是个糟糕的笑话，但它足够糟，以至于逗乐了Steve，这让Bucky也笑了起来。他听到相机快门飞快的咔嚓声。“完美。”摄影师认可了他们。

    “好了，现在……”Steve站起来，把手中的玩具扔回盒子，编辑则把星星递给了他。

    Steve看了看它，又看向编辑，再转向了Bucky，最后转回了编辑。“我不管你们怎么把它放上去，”编辑说，“只要保证你们是一起做的。”

    Steve定睛看着那棵树，它得有九英尺高（2米7左右）。他看到Bucky耸了耸肩，随即单膝跪地。Bucky看着Steve，示意地拍了拍自己的肩膀：“上来。”

    “你确定？”Steve朝他走去。

    “当然。”Bucky给了他一个安心的笑。

    “好吧，坚持下。”Steve用牙咬着星星，抬起一条腿跨上Bucky的肩。Bucky抓紧了他的小腿，方便他把另一条腿放上来。随后Bucky抓着他的毛绒绒的脚，慢慢直起身来，他微微晃动自己的身体，以便Steve能坐得更舒服些，虽然这也让Steve的跨紧紧压在了他的后脑勺上。

    Steve从嘴里拿下星星，笑着把两臂伸出去保持平衡：“哇，好高。”Bucky笑着走向圣诞树。与此同时，摄影师开始不停地拍摄。“噢！”Steve突然惊呼一声，夹紧了他的大腿，Bucky的耳朵正在他的腿边，这惹得Bucky也倒抽了一口气，“这有点吓人。”不过他依旧笑着，Bucky也随之笑了起来，直到Steve空出来的那只手突然抓住了他的头发，让他不由瑟缩了一下。“对不起。”Steve立马松开了手，并试图把那缕头发压回去。

    “没事。”Bucky笑着说，仰起头看着Steve，Steve看到他的头正处于自己的两腿之间，脸不由得又红起来，“去吧。”

    Steve小心翼翼地把手放回Bucky的发间，紧紧抓住他的头，伸出另一只手，把星星放到了树顶。

    放完后，Bucky跪了下来，Steve从他肩膀爬下来的时候，他感受到了微微的失落。

    接下来就是炉边的场景了。Steve和Bucky被要求并排站在壁炉前，一人分到一杯装饰着拐杖糖的热巧克力。因为只是拍摄，所以所谓的 **热** 巧克力其实早就冷了。Bucky转过身，紧紧贴着Steve的身侧，Steve随即把头靠到了他的肩上，这让他惊讶了一下。于是他也侧过头，与Steve的头靠在了一起。他们的腿伸展在前，毛绒绒的脚趾相互触碰着。

    “好的，Bucky，把你的杯子举起来，朝着你的嘴，但别碰到。Steve，握着你的杯子，举到胸前，现在握住他的手，眼睛看向壁炉。”他们依照编辑的指示而做。后来助手跑过来，把一块大羊毛毯子披到了他们肩上。

    “嘿。”Steve轻声说，“我听Natasha说了你和Brock的事，别难过。”他把手指绕到Bucky的手上，轻握了一下。

    “没事。”Bucky也低声说着，嘴巴朝向Steve的头发，“反正我也不喜欢他。”

    “不喜欢？”Steve问道，摄影师还在围着他们不停地拍照。

    “对。喜欢上另一个人有一会儿了。”Bucky笑着。

    “哦，是吗？”Steve轻笑，“是我认识的人吗？”

    “也许吧。”Bucky低声说。

    Steve转过身，放开了握着Bucky的手。他拿起杯上的拐杖糖，把它递给对方。Bucky却倾过身，直接张嘴将糖吸了进去。Steve睁大了眼，不由舔了舔自己的唇。摄影师疯一般地拍了起来。

    在他们作出更多即兴发挥之前，助手撤下了杯子。她本来也想回收拐杖糖，但Bucky正嚼得起劲，所以她放弃了，让他吃着，转而收起了毯子。

    另一个助手拿来了几个礼品盒。Steve根据指示面朝壁炉盘腿坐着，Bucky则在他对面跪着。礼物放在他们两人之间。随后助手递给Bucky一个黑色天鹅绒小盒子，盖子开着，是那种放珠宝的盒子。盒子里面是空的，但Bucky依旧装作很高兴的样子，他跪在地上，倾身向前，吻了Steve。

    Bucky屏住了呼吸。他一手撑着地板，一手举着盒子。Steve抬起头来，Bucky只犹豫了一秒，就把他的嘴唇凑了上去。

    Steve的嘴唇和Bucky想象中的一模一样，柔软、温暖，苹果派唇膏的味道——这是化妆师给他们的。但他没想到的是，Steve分开了自己的嘴唇，舌尖掠过了Bucky的唇缝。他慢慢张开自己的唇，让Steve进来，他把自己靠向Steve，直到手伸到他的肩上。

    这并不在计划之中。编辑惊讶地笑了，他没料到他们会这么做。摄影师向自己保证要把这一切全拍下来。他们继续亲吻着。Steve猛地跪到了地上，用力把他们的身体挤得更紧，他的双手捧起Bucky的脸颊。Bucky也扔下了手中的盒子，把手伸向Steve的臀部。

    片刻之后，他们分开了彼此。Bucky羞怯地环顾四周：“呃，不好意思，”他小声说，“有点忘乎所以了。”

    “不，不，简直完美。”编辑笑着对他们说，“我没想到你们真的是一对。”

    “我们……”Bucky刚想说，就被Steve打断了：“没错，是的。”他咧嘴朝Bucky笑笑。自他们停止亲吻，他的手就放在了Bucky的肩上，他轻捏了一下它，然后倾身在Bucky身耳旁轻语：“我是说，如果你希望的话？”

    “妈的，当然了！”Bucky大声说道，又拉近Steve的臀，狠狠地吻了他。摄影师连忙拍了起来，确保自己能全部捕捉到这些即兴场景。Steve再次将手指滑进了Bucky的发间，轻轻拉扯着；Bucky的手则落到Steve的臀上，轻捏着他的臀瓣。

   

    –––––

   

     “天哪，你俩简直可爱吐我了。”三周后，玛丽亚抱怨着把杂志扔到Steve和Bucky的面前，他们俩正在Bucky公寓的沙发上抱作一团，甚至还穿着拍摄时的那套衣服。Steve当时询问了杂志社是否能保留他的毛衣，他们同意了。Bucky大笑不止，随后也表示希望保留他的毛衣。他们甚至还要了那两双毛绒绒的袜子。

    Steve倾身拿起杂志。Maria正把自己砸向他们对面的扶手椅。他翻到他们的照片，微笑着斜过杂志给Bucky看。“嗯，我想你现在已经出柜了。”Bucky如是说。

    Steve微笑着看着那张他们把星星放在树顶上的照片，上个星期他们在现实中也这么干了一次。Steve打算和Bucky一起过圣诞，于是他们装点了他的公寓。他转过身，深情地对着Bucky微笑：“非常好，这意味着我们终于不用像过去几周那样偷偷摸摸的了。”他低声说着，压上了Bucky的唇。

    “妈呀，恶心死了。”Maria笑骂道，他们也分开彼此，大笑起来。


End file.
